Una Nueva Aventura
by Anakin Namikaze
Summary: En la Batalla Final, Naruto ya apunto de morir por la extracción de Kurama hace un ultimo esfuerzo y derrota de una vez a Madara, pero después de que perdiera la oportunidad de conquistar el mundo, lo manda atravez del Kamui a otra dimensión. Que le parara al rubio que sea teletrasportado a otro mundo muy diferente al suyo. este sera un crossover de Naruto y de GTA( 3, VC, SA).
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos/as este es mi tercer fanfic y un crossover y ese son uno de los raros, me refiero al videojuego famoso ``The Grand Theft Auto´´ pero combinare los de las tercera generación ( GTA 3, GTA Vice City, GTA Advance, GTA Sand Andreas, GTA Liberty City Stories y GTA Vice City Stories) y posiblemente Cuarta Generación ( GTA 4, GTA 4: The Lost and Damned y GTA 4: The Ballad Of Gay Tony).

Bueno sin más preámbulos el Prologo

Prologo

Era el fin de la guerra y el comienzo del fin, la alianza andaba perdiendo la guerra porque el actual Jinchuiriki Madara Uchiha había traicionado a Obito Uchiha utilizando el Rinnegan reviviéndolo completamente y quitarle al biiju a Naruto y los recién Liberados Biijus utilizando El Gedou Mazou. Y también hiriéndolo de Muerte a Sasuke Uchiha, todos los ninjas que quedaban con vida y con energía se lanzaron al ataque al nuevo Jinchuiriki pero todo fue inútil porque Madara los repelia con el rinnegan y con el Shira Tensei.

Nuestro héroe Rubio andaba muriendo poco a poco, aún con la ayuda de Sakura y de Gaara, fueron con Minato para que le diera la otra mitad de Kurama, el Zetsu Negro aprovecho la distracción de Minato y le quito la última esperanza que quedaba, todo estaba perdido. Y la otra mitad de Zetsu negro entrego la otra mitad de Kurama para él, todo estaba perdido para el Mundo Shinobi, y Madara iba a destruir el Mundo. Hasta que sucedió algo.

Surgieron varias almas que habían perdido sus vidas anteriormente habían aparecido Kushina Uzumaki, Itachi Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shisui Uchiha, de los anteriores Kages de diferentes Aldeas, los 7 Jinchurikis y también Renegados aliados, dieron un último combate ante el Jinchuriki de Madara Uchiha, en eso todos los ninjas de la Alianza se habían reunido en el casi cuerpo inerte reunieron todo el chacra que pudieron reunirlo y darles algo para Naruto, después de esa reunión de energía que fue dada por sus aliados, el rubio aun débil debido a la extracción del biiju hizo un último ataque reunido, pero eso necesitaría una distracción, y todos los ninjas e inclusive los Edo Kages y las almas reunidas estaban atacando a Madara con todo lo que tenían, de repente surgió en el cielo una silueta de una persona con una capa blanca de 9 tomoes oscuros. Traía empuñando un báculo y lo las característico eran sus ojos eran de color purpura y anillados, esa persona era Rikudou Sennin.

Tanto Kushina y Karin habían usado las cadenas de Chacra para atar al cuerpo de Madara y ver el punto débil de donde podrían sacar a los biijus con fuerza y así debilitar y derrotar de una vez por todas al Uchiha.

Debido al esfuerzo de todos habían jalado con las cadenas en el estomago de Madara para extraerle los Biijus, tanto los edo Kages había detenido los ataques de Madara ,y tanto Zetzu fue derrotado por los 5 Kages actuales con todo su arsenal y borrándolo de la faz de la tierra.

Ya en el Momento sucesivo habían jalado con fuerza las cadenas de chacra y de nuevo fueron liberados los 9 Biijus libremente.

Después de perder la oportunidad de conquistar el mundo con el Tsukoyumi Infinito intento atacar con furia ciega a quien se le ponía enfrente pero no se percató de que alguien ya lo estaban esperando. Y era Naruto que tenía un RasenShuriken combinado del poder de que le quedaba de Kurama y de Senjutsu recolectado anteriormente y lo lanzo con todo lo que tenía, antes que madara dijo en un grito de que se vengaría en la otra vida lanzo su último ataque de Kamui a Naruto para mandarlo a otra dimensión, una vez que choco el RasenShuriken se creó un domo de viento destruyendo de una vez y para siempre el Fundador del Clan Uchiha Madara Uchiha.

Pero por otra parte el Kamui lo andaba absorbiendo al rubio que se quedó sin energías al gastarlo en el golpe final, y vio a todos sus amigos, familia y compañeros por última vez y se despidió con una cálida sonrisa zorruna y después el kamui lo había absorbido para la siguiente dimensión. Y así terminando la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi con una Victoria ante Akatsuki pero con una gran Pérdida, el Nuevo Héroe había desaparecido.

Todos habían llorado debido a la perdida, desde su familia, amigos, enamoradas y compañeros que habían acompañado, pero tenían que seguir adelante con sus vidas y durante estos días de luto se hicieron varios tributos al nuevo Héroe, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki y se hicieron varios Monumentos en las diferentes aldeas, se hizo una conmemoración de los caídos y que el día nunca olvidarían el sacrificio de un héroe que lo dio todo por salvar la tierra.

Mientras tanto en otra Dimensión

Nuestro héroe estaba vagando en esta dimisión viendo que hará ahora que ya no está en su mundo con su familia, compañeros y con su fiel amigo. Después buscar su nueva aventura vio una puerta que le dirigiría a un nuevo mundo, ahora que el cuerpo ya no le dolía, vio si ir a su mundo para ver a sus seres queridos, o enfrascarse una nueva vida y aventura, y tomo la decisión de ver ese nuevo mundo para comenzar otra vez.

Cuando había entrado la puerta vio que era todo blanco y cuando dio el primer paso estaba cayendo en el cielo después de caer por varios segundo había caído en unas cajas que amortiguar la caída, después de ver ese nuevo mundo y veía maravillado como eran los edificios que nunca había visto eran más modernas que Konoha y Kumo. Después de levantarse de su caída. Vio que sería un buen lugar para vivir en su nueva vida que se le avecinaba.

Bueno con eso termina el prólogo del este fanfic.

Muy bien dígame ¿Qué ciudad del GTA debe estar Naruto?

Liberty City

Vice City

San Andreas

Y que personaje tanto Primarios y Secundarios ayudarían Naruto. También le buscare enemigos para el junto con sus aliados.

También ya le buscare una pareja para él y será si una del GTA o una OC.

Acepto tanto Review, PM, y Opiniones del este fic y consejos para que mejore y que le guste este crossover.

Bueno sin más me despido Chicos/as.

Hasta la próxima.


	2. Capitulo 1: Nuevo Hogar y Nuevos Amigos

Hola compañeros bueno estuve jugando todas las sagas y dándome ideas del gta y espero que disfruten el capítulo amigo, también disculpen por retrasarme pero estuve en pleno exámenes extraordinarios pero bueno que se le puede hacer, por lo bueno espero que lo disfruten.

Quiero agradecerles a

alienware64: bueno me alegro que te gustara el prólogo y también gracias por las ideas y consejos que me has dado bueno espero sorprenderte hoy.

Victor21082000: bueno amigo, espero sorprenderte hoy y me alegro que te gustare este fic y claro que le sacare mucho provecho porque hay escasos fanfics en esa saga y le dare un buen uso para que le gusten a los demás.

Bueno sin mas preámbulos el capitulo

Capitulo 1: Nuevo Hogar y nuevos amigos.

Se encontraba nuestro rubio en una nueva dimensión que nunca había estado, era una ciudad con rascacielos, casas de diferentes tamaños como departamentos, había muchas maquiñas que estaban corriendo ( Automoviles y Motocicletas) y artefactos que volaban ( Aviones y Helicopteros). Pero en eso que pensaba, un sujeto de piel caucascico de cabello castaño rubio, con una playera negra con la bandera de los confederados, unos shorts verde militar y unos tenis blancos sosteniendo una escopeta Remington que apuntaba en la espalda del rubio y dijo.

¿?: Las manos donde puedo verlas, chico.

En eso el rubio sin protestar levanta las manos.

Naruto: Ehhh disculpa, no quise molestarlo señor.

¿?: ¿Crees que puedes entrar aquí y robarme mi mercancía?...Conozco a los de tu calaña.

Naruto: De hecho cai en unas cajas, asi que no intentaba robar.

¿?: Te voy a dar una lección. Bajate los pantalones, chico y prepárate para gritar

Naruto ( En que me he metido yo, hay dios mio).

¿?: Te voy a meter un supositorio con la escopeta.

En eso el desconocido le dispara pero erra porque estaba bien ebrio y tambaleante que había dejado un agujero en la pared por el disparo y a un rubio pálido porque casi se le iba la vida, de nuevo.

Naruto: ¿Que demonios es esa arma?

¿?: JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJJA hay como te pusiste, estuviste tan pálido como si fueras un fantasmas o estuvieras viendo a un muerto JAJAJAJAJ.

Naruto: Casi me Mata con ese artefacto.

¿?: Disculpa Muchacho, pero te vi que cayeras del cielo y vaya que aterrizaste algo mal, pero al menos las cajas detuvieron tu caída.

Naruto: si no hay problema, y lo siento si estoy en su territorio, lo que pasa esque no soy de aquí.

¿?: Vaya, un forastero por aquí, por tu edad debes tener 17 años muchacho jeje,…. ¿Como te llamas Muchacho?

Naruto: Soy Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki.

¿?: Soy Phill Cassidy, dueño de esta armería y mi hogar jejeje, y¿ tienes a donde alojarte Naruto?.

Naruto: Ammm no, no conozco ese lugar y ni se donde quedarme.

Phill: Mphmm bien, puedes quedarte aquí por el momento.

Naruto: Gracias Phill.

En eso le gruñe el estomago y se escucho muy bien en eso comienza reir otra vez Phill.

Phill: Jajajajaja, veo que no has comido durante un tiempo, bien vamos a desayunar.

En eso entraron a la casa de Phill que era una choza de un campamento militar muy grande por dentro que por fuera. En eso Phill le daba de comer Huevos fritos con tocino y jugo de naranja. En eso estaban comiendo.

Naruto: Esta Delicioso Phill, muy rica la comida de aquí.

Phill: Jejejej, me alegro que te gustara, y cuéntame, ¿porque quistes estar ir a Liberty City?.

En eso naruto puso la cara de tristeza y expresiva.

Naruto: Quize empezar de cero, Perdi a mis padres, mi padrino, mi compañero y mis amigos. Por eso quise empezar en un nuevo lugar.

Phill: vaya Naruto veo que no has tenido una vida normal, igual yo perdi a mis Padres, mis compañeros en la guerra, casi pierdo a mi Hermanita y mi Brazo.

Naruto:¿ Su brazo?, ¿que sucedió?

Phill: Jejej lo que pasa pues era Aficionado al Boomshine, que era una bebida alcohólica pero también es un compuesto hecho para hacer explosivos. Y en un momento casi perdía mi brazo porque oprimí el botón de un explosivo casi cerca de mi brazo pero me salve.

Naruto: vaya al menos no perdió su brazo. Y veo ¿que eres Armero?

Phill: asi es amigo, pero también soy aficionado a las armas, son lo máximo, deberías practicarlas.

Naruto: Me gustaría practicarlas, pero soy principiante

Phill: bien novato, te enseñare como se funda una pistola y como se dispara, ya que acabamos de comer vamos al campo de tiro.

Después de terminar su desayuno, fueron al campo de tiro que tenía todas las armas disponibles en el arsenal de Phill desde pistolas, escopetas, subametralladoras, rifles de asalto y de precisión y sobretodo armamento pesado.

Phill: bien comenzaras lo básico con esta pistola, veo por tu pinta que eres principiante, asi que ve como se dispara.

En eso le demostraba la demostración con una Glock 22 y puso el objetivo a 20 m y le disparo los 22 disparos del cargador hasta vaciarse y le dio en centro cara, pecho y brazos.

Phill: bien ¿Sigues tu amigo?

En eso le daba al rubio una colt 1911 de capacidad de 7 balas y el rubio con lo aprendió miro con la mira de la pistola y disparo lentamente pero le dolían las manos y los brazos al usar tal arma, sobre todo una Colt 45 que tiene un calibre muy fuerte pero le dio a los objetivos, después de que se vaciara su cargador, se sorprendieron los 2 porque el objetivo tenia todo los agujeros en el centro.

Phill: vaya suerte de Principiantes amigo, lo hicisteis muy bien.

Naruto: Jejeje, aprendo rápido, pero duele mis manos al usarlas, es mi primera vez que las uso.

Phill: Bueno con la práctica se hace al maestro, igual yo mi primera vez que usa una pistola casi le doy a mi hermana a mis 15 años jajajaja .Bien la clase termino, te voy a llevar lo que es Liberty City.

Naruto: Bien, me encantara ver la ciudad.

Después de la práctica de las armas, se fueron en la Patriot que era una camioneta de todoterreno militar. Y tanto Phill y Naruto veian los distritos como Portland (Broker) que era un lugar de trabajadores y un lugar con puertos turísticos y comerciales y había muchas bandas tales como los Triadas, unas familias italianas tales como Los Leone, Los Sindaccos y los Forellis, Los Diablos, Familias Rusas y también alguno Motociclistas. En el lado norte de Broker se encontraba Dukes se encontraban mucha bandas tales como los Yardies y Jamaican Posse y también la Familia Criminal de los McReary. Mas a norte de Duke se encontraba Bohan, una ciudad industrializada y pobre que residían muchos inmigrantes latinos tanto como los Diablos, el cartel de Torres, Los Diablo y los Spanish Lords. En Isla Staunton o ( Algonquin) una ciudad comercial y financiera que era un lugar excelente para vivir, bueno lo malo que están los Yakuzas, Yardies, también las Familias de los Sindaccos y Forellis y también un Cartel Colombiano, unas pequeñas familias italianas también un rumor que existen una organización anti-pandillas llamados ``Los Ángeles Vengadores´´. En Costa de Vale o (Alderney) una ciudad que esta alado de la derecha de Algonquin, un lugar tranquilo como cualquier otro, salvo las bandas que existen tales como las familias italianas como los Pegorinos y Pavanos y una banda Afroamericana llamada Southside Hoods. Después del recorrido de todo Liberty City regresaron al hogar de Pill.

Phill: bien Naruto como sabrás aun eres menor de edad y tienes que hablar tanto inglés y español así que me di tiempo en inscribirte la escuela.

Naruto: ¡Queeeeeeeeee¡

Phill: No grites, todavía tengo resaca, solo será por unos meses hasta que te gradúes para tu edad y además te divertiras.

Naruto: Enserio, bueno será interesante regresar a la escuela.

Phill: Si, después de terminar tus clases puedes socializarte en Liberty City, asi que diviértete y se tu mismo; Bueno hay que irnos a dormir.

Naruto: esta bien Phill, hasta mañana.

Phill: Igualmente amigo, duerme bien.

Y asi nuestros protagonistas se fueron a dormir a que le prepararían para mañana.

Y al dia siguente.

Nuestro rubio se estaba despertando de su Litera que le había dado Phill, y estaba desayunando Tocino con Pan Tostado, en eso Phill le decía algo.

Phill: Bien naruto, ya casi te vas, asi que quiero darte un regalo.

Naruto: ¿ Cuál es el regalo Phill?.

Phill: bueno veras, como te vi tu ropa y no anduvieras con esa ropa de naranja, llamaras mucho la atención a simple vista, asi que quiero darte una ropa para tu estilo.

En eso le daba un conjunto que estaba conformado por una Playera negra. Junto con una Chaqueta negra de manga larga. Unos pantalones jeans verdes oscuros y unos Tenis de piso de color negro.

Phill: ¿Qué te parece mi regalo amigo?

Naruto: Wooow esta Genial la ropa, me queda a mi medida, gracias por todo amigo.

Phill: Fue un placer ayudarte amigo, me recuerdas a varios amigos que he tenido; pero bueno llegaras tarde a la escuela.

Naruto: eso si, gracias por la comida y nos vemos en la noche.

Phill: si, cuídate y después celebremos bebiendo hasta no ya no poder JAJAJAJAJA.

Naruto: ehhh si, está bien.

Y después se iba de la casa para dirigirse ala preparatoria de Algonquin, suerte que vivian en se lugar porque había muchos taxis o se iría caminando, porque no le quedaba muy lejos, después de llegar ala preparatoria, le dijeron que se dirigiera al primer piso y el maestro le pidió que encontrara un asiento para asistir la clase, la clase estuvo normal, para el rubio porque sabía desde historia, geografía, biología y ciencias social, pero se le dificultaba la clase de idiomas, pero se iría acostumbrando el idioma, pero en la clase una alumna en particular lo estaba mirando sonrojada por el nuevo alumno, después en el receso, el rubio estaba comiendo solo en el comedor de la preparatoria, y el lugar era agradable, hasta que la alumna que estuvo mirándolo, tuvo el valor y se le acerco. Era una chica japonesa de 16 años, tez clara, con el cabello suelto de color oscuro, ojos rasgados pero se veía que tenía ojos cafés oscuros, llevaba una blusa blanca con azul, junto con una corbata tipo colegial roja, una falda escolar de color negro, y unos tenis de piso de color blanco con rosa.

¿?: Hola, ¿eres nuevo en la ciudad?.

Naruto: Ehh si , soy nuevo, era de un pueblo lejano de aquí.

¿?: Enserio, vaya, y ¿como te tratan el lugar?.

Naruto: por el momento me han tratado muy bien, es agradable estar por aquí

¿?: Me alegro que te guste, disculpa, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

Naruto: Me llamo Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki.

¿?: Tienes bonito nombre naruto, Me llamo Yuka Kasen, pero tienes apellidos asiáticos pero por tu apariencia tienes el toque de americano y europeo por tus ojos.

Naruto: ¿Enserio?

Yuka: SI, y además me pareces buena persona, veo que tienes problemas con el ingles

Naruto: si, ese idioma se me dificulta mucho, pero lo aprenderé .

Yuka: si quieres , te puedo enseñar ingles, para que avances rápido y también conocerte mejor.

Naruto: me parece muy buena tu propuesta, gracias por ayudarme.

Yuka: fue un placer, y además eres lindo, bien, me retiro.

Nauto: Cuídate Yuka, nos vemos mañana.

Yuka: igualmente naruto.

Despues de terminar el receso, volvieron ala clases, y todo siguió con tranquilidad hasta que se fueron, yuka la habían recogido en su limosina negra con sus guardaespaldas Yakuzas . y tanto el rubio se fue caminando viendo la ciudad, después de descansar en una banca en Belleville Park hasta que escucho unos gritos.

Civil: ¡Que algien nos ayude porfavor!

Sindacco: Sera mejor que te calles y que cooperes.

Sindacco2: si, mejor danos todo tu dinero y tu auto o si no.

Civil: ¿ O sino que?.

Sindacco1: digamos que tu dormias con los peces y nos quedamos con tu hija y tu esposa jajaja…..

Hasta que fue silenciado por un puñetazo del rubio.

Naruto: Salgan de aquí, yo me encargo de ellos.

Sindacco2: ¿Quién te crees que eres Mocoso?.

Naruto: solo soy que algien que odia a los arrogantes y aprovechados como ustedes.

Sindacco1: Jaj, cres que te tenemos miedo, mira que te estas metiendo en un lio.

Naruto: No me interesa si tengo muchos enemigos en mi contra, yo no tolero la injusticia como ustedes.

Sindacco: Estas Muerto Mocoso.

Tanto los Sindaccos habían sacado bates de Baseball de madera que se miraban amenazantes, pero el rubio aun tenían sus kunais y su taijutsu, en eso un miembro de la banda lo intento atacar a traición, pero el rubio le había atacado con su kunai en el pecho del sindacco, mientras que el segundo intento atacarlo con una pistola, con los instinto que le decía al rubio, utilizo su kunai y le lanzo en el pecho matando al mafioso.

Una vez que termino esa riña, se le acercaron unos sujetos

Los sujetos estaban vestidos con una chaqueta verde militar, con una playera blanca, también un conjunto de pantalones cafes militares y unas botas militares, también el primer sujeto tenia un gorro negro y el segundo una boina roja. Eran los Ángeles Vengadores.

Vengador1: bien hecho muchacho, has hecho lo correcto defendiendo a los civiles.

Vengador2: fuiste muy valientes al enfrentarles a miembros de la familia Sindacco, necesitamos a muchos chicos como tu, valientes, justicieros con el sentido del valor.

Vengador 1 y 2: te ofrecemos unirte a nuestra banda compañero.

Naruto: Gracias por la oferta, pero todavía no se si unirme a la banda , pero no dejare que a un civil o indefenso sea abusado por alguien mas.

Vengador 1: todavía esta de pie nuestra oferta si la aceptas. También puedes hablar con nuestro jefe después.

Vengador 2: mas adelante te mandaremos un correo electrónico por parte de nuestro líder.

En eso se habían ido en su motocicleta llamada Avenger, que era una Harley Davison de color Rojo.

Después de ese incidente, el rubio había regresado asu hogar y se encontraba Phill Bebiendo.

Phill: Hola Naruto, ¿ Como te fue en tu primer dia de clases?

Naruto: Muy bien Phill, me hize de varios amigos, y también del idioma ingles, lo estoy dominando poco a poco, sobretodo conocir a una chica.

Phill: Enserio, y ¿como se llama?.

Naruto: se llama Yuka Kasen.

En eso Phill escupe todo lo que tenia en su boca en la cara del rubio, y toma una toalla y se limpia de los restos del alchol escupido.

Phill: que, que ¿conociste a Yuka Kasen?

Naruto: asi es, pero ¿Qué tiene de malo con ella?

Phill: lo que pasa es que es familiar de Asuka Kasen y ella es Líder de los Yakuzas.

Naruto: ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!. TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO.

Phill: ¡NO ME GRITES , TODAVIA TENGO RESACA NARUTO!

En eso había una llamada en el correo electrónico de Phill y ambos estaban leyendo

Para:Kitsune_10

De: .SENTENZ

Asunto: Avenging Angels

Kitsune_10 Que hay de nuevo?

Sí, ésta es la voz de la calle quien te habla!. Jesus Sentenz, pero mis muchachos me llaman Max. Sólo quería escribirles porque quería hablar sobre como los medios han hablado mal sobre los Avenging Angels y lo falso y desagradable que es!.

Yo sé que ha habido mucha (y me refiero a MUCHA) mala prensa en relación a los Avenging Angels en ésta ciudad (y recuerda, éstas calles son mis calles. y yo conozco mis calles, hombre, y las calles no son nada agradables, y sabes bien de lo que hablo) pero eso es pura mentira.

Digo, si la gente ignorante quiere venir a MI pueblo, a MI lugar y decirme en MI cara, si!, si quieren venir y insultarme en MI cara y empezar con la falta de respeto y toda esa mierda, hermano, entonces, de verdad, voy a poner su falso trasero abajo, hombre. Ponerlos ABAJO. Los Angeles son positivos y nunca negativos. Somos una fuerza del bien.

La gente quiere faltarme al respeto, cuando soy positivo y luego reaccionaré de la manera en que las calles me enseñaron. Patearles el trasero y enviarlos al hospital. Pero ahora escucha esto, hombre, nosotros formamos los Avenging Angels para limpiar éstas calles, porque las calles no son nada agradables (tu SABES a que me refiero, hermano, YO SE que sientes lo que digo) porque la policía no conoce las calles (no las verdaderas calles, no las calles no agradables y las calles no son nada agradables, hijo)... La policía no detiene el crimen, la policía no ayuda a la gente ni nada de eso, la policía no es positiva, hombre!. Los verdaderos gangsters y gatos de la calle no pueden ser derribados por la policía, no mientras la policía no conozca las calles, y las calles no son nada agradables y todo eso. Pero de verdad, los Avening Angels son positivos hombre!. Porque la calles nos respeta hombre, y si no lo hiciera, la pondríamos abajo en la calle, hombre!

Yo se Kung Fu, hombre. Cinturón negro, de verdad perra!, y tú quieres pelear CONMIGO? tu eres duro? Ahora escúchame, han habido momentos en los que atacamos al sujeto equivocado, cuando el tipo equivocado sale herido, o peor aún, cuando ésa anciana que parecía un vendedor de droga, es golpeada a muerte. Cierto, pero ella era un poco dura, sin duda, y nos dimos cuenta de que en sus orejas tenía piedras, tu sabes, cocaína.. el asesino número uno, pero tú sabes, todos cometemos errores, tu muéstrame a alguien que no haya sido incinerado por error, o haya sido disparado por la policía y yo te mostraré a un mentiroso! Directo arriba!.

Entonces cuando los falsos estén diciendo "Prohíban a los Ángeles!" yo te mostraré y te probaré hombre, tu NO PUEDES prohibirme. Tu trata de haberlo, yo voy a ir y decirte y mostrarte exactamente quien conoce las calles! de verdad!. Los Ángeles somos positivos, hombre, yo soy positivo, y nunca negativo, tu ponte en mi camino de proteger las calles, que no son nada agradables y yo te voy a joder! Si alguien trata de detenerme en mi labor de proteger las calles y mantenerlas nada agradables, entonces entienden el mensaje de justicia callejera!

De verdad!"

Despues de leer la carta enviada por el líder de los Angeles Vengadores, Phill comenzó a hablar.

Phill: vaya Naruto, no sé cómo le hiciste pero veo que eres miembro de uno de ellos, estoy orgulloso de ti amigo.

Naruto: si lose, solo me vieron porque rescate a unos civiles de miembros de la mafia de los Sindaccos.

Phill: Vaya, te enfrentastes ante unos gansters, te felicito, pero necesitaras entrenamiento amigo y tu buen amigo Phill te ayudara.

Mientra que el rubio tuvo un pensamiento.

Naruto: (Señor ten Misericordia de mi de aguantar este entrenamiento o si no tuve una buena vida)

Bien con eso termina el capitulo de hoy.

Bueno como verán, primero el rubio estará en Liberty City conociendo como es la vida de unos pandilleros y miembros de bandas aliadas y también de una chica yakuza, también pienso buscarle otras chicas o hacerme una OC.

También le estoy buscando enemigos al rubio tales como enemigos del GTA.

También estoy dando opciones porque últimamente voy a escribir otros crossovers tales de Warcraft, Digimon, Call of Duty y de Vampire Masquerade.

Acepto Reviews, Consejos.

Bueno Sin más me despido compañeros.

Hasta los próximos chicos.


	3. Capitulo 2: Un Nuevo Amor

Hola compañeros bueno estuve dándome mi libertad para escribir este fic para todos y bueno también jugando el gta 4 y el ChinaTown Wars ( se los recomiendo mucho en Emulador) al igual que el Gta Advance, también se que me he retrasado pero tengo muchos proyectos en otros fanfics pero también últimamente me he preocupado por la ley SOPA que está de regreso ( primero nos arruino cuando cerraron la página de Megaloup) R.I.P, Yo votare para que no cierren el fanfiction y otra pagina por la tal ley sopa.

Bueno quiero agradecerles a:

alienware64: bueno amigo, leí tu comentario y bueno me alegro que te hallara gustado los momentos cómicos que puse y los errores que vi, ya se cómo arreglarlos en este capítulo y espero sorprenderte también, y también tengo sorpresas para el rubio en el mundo del gta.

Bueno sin más Preámbulos, el capitulo

Capitulo 2: Situaciones Explosivas y Un Nuevo Amor.

Se encontraba el rubio pensando de lo que dijo su amigo Phil de entrar al grupo de los Ángeles Vengadores y del entrenamiento que le dará, eso lo hizo suspirar, ya sabía cómo iba acabar con sus locuras, pero aprendería cosas nuevas para el.

En eso el rubio le pregunto porque le entendía su idioma japonés a Phil, y el le respondió porque ya había conocido a otros compañeros con su idioma y además que varios Yakuzas han venido en su armería para pedidos de sus armas y tenía que entender su idioma porque le pagaban muy bien tanto en Dólares y Yenes. Y también comprendía el idioma porque le gustaba también la comida japonesa, en eso el rubio le dio una gotita en la nuca por tal cosa que dijo su amigo.

Naruto: (Bueno, al menos me entiende mi idioma, ahora debo aprender el Ingles)

ya después de pensar termino su cena junto con su amigo y volvieron a la cama para otro día en Liberty City.

Al Siguiente Día.

Era de mañana y el rubio tenia puesto su ropa que le habia regalado Phil, su nuevo estilo le quedaba bien, pero aun extrañaba usar su ropa de naranja, estaba desayunando cereal junto con un jugo de naranja acompañado con unas tostadas en eso aparece Phil recién levantado.

Phil: Buenos Dias Naruto, ¿ Estas Listo para tu entrenamiento esta tarde?.

Naruto: Claro Phill, ya quiero mejorar mi manejo de las armas y también personalizar una.

Phil: Me alegro que ya veas el amor de las armas son las mejores, bueno te quiero dar un regalo.

Naruto: ¿Qué es Phil?

Phil: Bueno como sabrás, todos los chicos de tu edad tienen celular, y lo vas a necesitar mucho porque vas a comunicarte con tus amigos, tener citas y además podría llamarte por emergencias, asi te doy el celular Whiz.

En eso le daba un celular Whiz de color Naranja con Negro, en la pantalla decía el Logo de Whiz en color Naranja.

Phil: bueno este va ser tu celular te va ser de utilidad, desde usar el teléfono, comunicarte con los demás, personalizar tu celular, utilizar juegos, también tomar fotos con el celular pero también podrás enviar mensajes y agregar contactos, espero que te guste mi regalo.

Naruto: Muchas gracias Phil, aunque aun me cuesta trabajo acostumbrarme a eso, se que me gustara con el celular, bueno Phil ya se me hace tarde para ir ala Preparatoria.

Phil: bien Naruto y recuerda que hoy empieza tu entrenamiento con las armas, y después celebrar con mi bebida de Boomshine Jajajajajaja.

Naruto: Esta bien Phil, te veo en la tarde.

En eso caminaba pero se daba cuenta que no llegaría a tiempo y decidió usar el Metro de Liberty City que se conecta con el condado de Algonquin para llegar mas tempano desde su casa hasta unas cuadras de la Preparatoria, en eso se mete al metro y empieza a moverse.

Naruto: Todavia no me acostumbro a usar el Transporte Publico, awww sobre todo de la Comida que tienen, Extraño a mi Ramen.

Después de unos minutos el rubio estuvo mirando desde la ventana la ciudad de Algonquin todavía no se acostumbraba por tal lugar, pero por dentro extrañaba la ciudad de Konoha junto con su familia y amigos, pero veía el lado positivo de las cosas se acostumbraría a estar aquí, ya tiene amigos, compañeros y un hogar.

Ya después de llegar la estación el rubio bajo del metro y comenzó a correr para llegar tiempo, ya cuando entro a la preparatoria todavía lo miraban como si fuera extranjero o Forastero pero se acostumbrarían, ya cuando iba a entrar a su salón, la directora lo llama.

Directora: Disculpe joven pero Usted fue enviado a otro grupo fue error de nosotros, su salón esta a lado del suyo, sígueme joven.

Naruto: De acuerdo.

Después de una caminata habia llegado a su salón y le pidió la directora que entrara al salón que estaba dando el profesor.

Profesor: ¡Adelante!

En eso entraba la directora de la Preparatoria de Liberty City.

Profesor: Directora, ¿ que le trae por aquí? De Visita?.

Directora: Tenemos un nuevo alumno en esta Preparatoria, y quiero que le den una calida Bienvenida; Naruto preséntate ante tus compañeros?

En eso apareca el rubio todavía sorprendió con su nuevo grupo que ahora esta conformado.

Directora: bueno me retiro, reanuden sus clases alumnos, con su permiso.

En eso retiraba la directora y todos miraban al rubio, hasta el profesor hablo.

Profesor: bueno Naruto, presentante ante los alumnos.

Naruto: bueno me llamo Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, hace 2 semanas llegue desde mi natal lugar para llegar a Liberty City y me gusta el Ramen, Entrenar Artes Marciales, las Armas, ayudar amis amigos, conocer nuevos lugar y hacer nuevos amigos, lo que odio es a los pervetidos, traidores y personas que se aprovechan de los demás y mis sueños…. Por el momento no tengo ninguno.

En eso todos los alumnos y alumnas y una cierta alumna tenían ciertos pensamientos en su cabeza.

Los alumnos estaban celosos por el nuevo alumno, porque además de ser rubio , tenia rasgos americano que japonés de 17 años, y por sus músculos, todos ellos mataban la mirada al pobre rubio.

Pero todo lo contrario con las chicas porque miraban con muchos sonrojos en sus caras y pensamiento nada santos para el rubio y también suspiraban de un nuevo novio para ellas y también murmuros de rubios ardientes y sexys.

Pero con cierta alumna estaba mirando a su amigo que se había encontrado en la cafetería, esa alumna era Yuka Kasen que miraba al rubio con sonrojos en sus mejillas y también estaba feliz porque el estaría en su grupo, y así podría conocer mucho mejor a el de ahora para adelante.

Después de unos momentos el profesor le pidió al rubio que se sentara a lado de Yuka Kasen porque el rubio hablaba japonés y apenas aprendía el inglés y asi comenzó las clases, todo seguía normal para el rubio porque estaba en Ingles, Literatura, Historia, Geografía, Biología, Matemáticas y también Ciencias Sociales. Despues de terminar la primeras horas empezó el receso para descansar, en eso el rubio estaba buscando una mesa para comer su almuerzo que eligió de la cafetería y cuando vio una mesa libre iba a dirigirse hasta que una voz lo interrupo.

¿?:Naruto por aquí hay una mesa disponible.

En eso el rubio giro la cabeza y vio a su compañera Yuka y acepto asintiendo. Y se sentaron en la mesa. Y ahí estaban comiendo tranquilamente, el rubio comía unos Sándwich y Yuka un paquete de Sushi.

Ya cuando iba a terminar de comer el rubio, Yuka se le adelanto.

Yuka: ¿ cómo te ha ido Naruto?.

Naruto: Muy bien Yuka, todavía no me acostumbro a la ciudad, pero me esta gustado Liberty City.

Yuka: Me da mucho gusto que te guste…..¿ te puedo preguntar algo?

Naruto: Claro, que necesitas Yuka?

Yuka: El Viernes habrá una inauguración de un nuevo antro y me gustaría que me llevaras al Antro y pasarla bien, ¿qué dices? ¿Te gustaría ir?

Naruto: claro, me gustaría pasarla bien, no tengo nada que hacer el Viernes.

Yuka: Bien, Vamos ya tenemos que entrar a clases antes que nos suspendan de clases.

En eso volvían a sus clases y todo siguieron normal, tuvieron otra vez Matemáticas, Educación Fisica, Filosofía, y a entrar a un Taller, cosa que el rubio Eligio fue de Defensa Personal, Mientras que Yuka entro en Kendo.

Ya después de terminar las clases, Yuka estaba esperando su Limosina de su Tia, y fue recogida por sus Guardaespaldas personales para ella, y mientras que el rubio prefirió caminar hasta su casa pensando en su Amiga y de la Invitación del Antro.

Despues de caminar, ya estaba listo el enteramiento que le dará su Amigo Phil. Cuando entro ala casa, no estaba en su tienda o su Litera, y inspecciono en el campo de entrenamiento.

Naruto: Phil? ¿Donde estás?

Todo estaba en silencio, eso le preocupo al rubio

Naruto: ¿Phil?

En ese momento aparece Phil corriendo como si algien lo persiguiera.

Phil:¡COOOOOOOOOOOORRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

En eso el rubio también corria atrás de su amigo.

Naruto:¿Qué ocurre?

Phil: ¡CORRE!

En ese momento explota la bodega que estaba Phil y un auto que estaba estacionado volando por mil pedazos, tanto Naruto y Phil saltaron por la explosión que el habría provocado. De lo que habia una bodega y un auto, fueron cenizas ahora.

Naruto: ¿QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO PHIL?

Phil:¡JOOOOOOOOOOOODEEEEEEEEEEEER!

Phil: ¡Nunca acerques una llama a uno de los alambiques de boomshine de Phil Cassidy!

Naruto: Maldición Phil, ¿todavía bebes ese mejunje?

Phil: Diablos, no tienes que bebértelo…¿ Listo para tu entrenamiento con tu amigo Phil?

En eso el rubio le crecio una gotita en la nuca por tal amigo que solo le importa beber y las armas pero lo ignoro después.

Naruto: Claro Phil, con que iniciamos con el entrenamiento?

Phil: Bueno veras, primero vas a personalizar tu primera arma, asi que acompañame Naruto ala armería.

Naruto: Enseguida Phil.

Ya en la tienda estaba la armería con un selecto de armas, accesorios, municiones, cargadores y los demás cosas. El rubio primero tenia que seleccionar ¿ cual pistola le vendría bien para el? En eso le dieron un selecto de armas, tales como una colt 1911, una Berreta 1995, una Glock 22, una Desert Eagle, una Smith and Wesson 500 o una Five-Seven pero eligio 2 armas que le llamaron la atención al rubio.

La primera opción estaba la Pistola H&K VP70 .

Fabricado por Heckler & Koch Inc., Alemania. Su cargador admite hasta 18 balas 9mm parabellum, que también se le incluye un accesorio especial en cual se trataba de un asidero de culata que le de daba mas comodibilidad y precisión con la culata incluida y también la capacidad de poner en semiautomático o automatico los disparos.

La segunda opción estaba Pistola ST1 Eagle 6.0.

Pistola a medida para competición. Usa un cargador de 15 cartuchos de 9 mm parabellum y lleva mira telescópica. Esta pistola que en realidad es una Desert Eagle pero modificada para aceptar municiones de calibre 9 mm la hacia que el disparo saliera mas suave y evitara el culatazo y también la precisión incluida por la mira telescópica.

Ya viendo las opciones eligio la H&k VP70 Y La ST1 Eagle 6.0. y estuvo toda la noche armando cada pieza bajo la observación de Phil que checaba si todo estaba bien, hasta ya caer como las 8 de la noche Naruto pudo armar todas sus pistolas, pero antes de celebrar Phill le pidió que probara sus nuevas armas en el campo de tiro, ya de ahí en el campo de tiro se pusieron los audífonos para probar las pistolas si tienen precisión, cadencia de tiro, la velocidad y también el retroceso de cada culatazo.

Primero provaron la VP70 sin la culata incluida y tenia una potencia eficaz a una distancia de 20 metros, Phill estaba impresionado por tal talento del rubio y vacio los 18 balas del cargador. Después de comprobar con la primera arma, probaron con la Eagle 6.0 y cuando se probo en el campo de tiro su puntería era exacta ahora en 25 m en el objetivo todos los dispararon venían del centro y cabeza, cosa que impresiono muchoa Phil por tal hazaña, solo una persona le recordaba por tal puntería y determinación ( Tommy Vercetti).

Phil: Felicidades Chico, cumpliste con el objetivo, me alegro que tus armas salieron a la perfeccion.

Naruto: Asi es gracias por ayudarme Phil, ya veo porque el amor de las armas, son geniales y impresionantes, ahora quiero llegar a los subfusiles y los rifles de asalto.

Phil: Tranquilo Chaval, Paso a paso y estarás mejorando hasta llegar las Armas Pesadas, y veo que eres muy bueno en armando armas, te doy un empleo en medio completo en mi armería. Ganaras tu propio dinero y también te divertirás.

Naruto: Enserio?

Tanto nuestro amigo Phil Asiente afirmativamente.

Naruto: Gracias por el empleo, le seguro que su armería será la mejor de todas, se lo aseguro.

Phil: se que tendremos éxito en nuestra tienda, bien Naruto, ya hay que irnos a dormir, mañana tienes que ir ala preparatoria y después a trabajar.

Naruto: De acuerdo Phil, hasta mañana Amigo

Phill: Igualmente Amigo.

Y los dos ahora amantes de las armas se acostaron en sus camas para prepararse que le vendría mañana y se acostaron en los brazos de Morfeo .

Ya después de los días tanto nuestro rubio le ha ido muy bien en la Preparatoria con la ayuda de su amiga Yuka Kasen y ahora últimamente ha sentido algo extraño en su corazón, cosa que no sentía desde que se enamoro de Sakura, Hinata, Mei y de las demás chicas, cosa que el rubio comprendio que se estaba enamorando de su amiga.

Mientras que Yuka igual sentía lo mismo con Naruto, porque al principio le dio curiosidad del nuevo alumno, cuando estuvo cerca de el, se sentía segura, cómoda y feliz, cosa que no ha sentido desde hace años y con su amigo sentiría lo que ha buscado; un verdadero amor.

Mientras tanto cuando terminaba las clases el rubio se dirigía a la armería de Phill para su trabajo, en eso atendia a los civiles que querían comprarse armas, y le pedía tales registros, permisos para portarlas, pero cuando llegaban miembros de diferentes bandas, tales como los Yakuzas, La familia de los Mcreary, los hoods y también de sus amigos los Ángeles Vengadores; en un jueves que estuvo aburrido el rubio, Phil lo llamo para que viniera en su oficina en eso estaba su amigo junto con una persona de Tez Morena, peinado estilo rastra, con unos lentes con los vidrios amarillos tenía una barba junto con un bigote, traía una chaqueta de color café, una playera de color negro junto con la bandera de Jamaica, traía unos Jeans de Mezclilla y unos zapatos cafés gruesos.

Phil: Hey Naruto, te quiero presentar a mi amigo se llama Little Jacob es uno de los Lideres de los Jamaican Posse y un buen amigo mio

Little Jacob: ¿Qué hay Rastra? ¿Cómo andas Rubio?

En eso el rubio otra vez le dio una gotita del estilo que hablaba, al estilo Jamaiquino y caribeño.

Naruto: Muy bien compañero.

Phil: Me alegro que se caigan bien, bien como decían Jacob me pidió que algien lo acompañe a un lugar para unas negociaciones ¿Podrias ir tu?, por si las dudas si hay tensiones.

Naruto: Claro, no tengo ninguno problema, ¿a que hora va ser la reunión?

Little Jacob: Hoy en la noche mejor hay que prepararnos para ver si las dudas si no hay embosacadas o hay que tener que unir cabos sueltos.

Naruto: Muy bien, voy contigo compañero.

Little Jacob: Muy bien vamos Rastra, siempre hay que armarse con una buena pipa.

Ya después de armarse con su armamento, se dirigieron al auto de Jacob que trataba de un Virgo de color Rojo Vino de 2 puertas, en eso Jacob le pidió que el rubio que condujera en su auto, cosa que puso nervioso a Naruto porque de por si sabía conducir pero poco, y con un auto de diferente estilo, lo puse algo nervioso pero no quedaría mal con él y además le dio su palabra que los apoyaría. Mientras tanto Jacob estaba hablando

Little Jacob: Muy bien, tronco. Vamos a Dillon Street, en Schottler.

Naruto: De acuerdo amigo.

Little Jacob: ¿Eres Naruto?, ¿El tío del que mi colega Phil no para de hablar?

Naruto: Supongo que si, ese soy yo.

Little Jacob: Bien, Muy bien. Vamos a ir a un sitio en el que necesito que me esperes ¿ de acuerdo?

Naruto: Claro Amigo.

Little Jacob: También tengo que pedirte otro favor.

Naruto: Claro, adelante.

Little Jacob: Si sabes usar esta pipa que traes puestas? Si oyes que las cosas van mal, sal a ayudarme ¿vale?

Naruto: Si quieres que me quede Vigilando, se usar un arma perfectamente amigo.

Little Jacob: Genial, tronco. Eres mi hombre, amigo de Phil. Gracias. Respeto.

Naruto: Si de nada, no te preocupes, aquí estamos para los amigos y dime ¿ te puedo preguntar algo?

Little Jacob: Claro Rastra, dime?

Naruto: ¿De qué trata la reunión?

Little Jacob: Unos pringados de los Yardies de King Countrey tuvieron una bronca con mi colega. Real Badman el otro dia. Ahora quieren hacer las paces, pero ya se la mierda que me pueden echar encima.

Naruto: Muy bien, lo entiendo la situación.

En eso se estacionaban atrás del lugar de la reunión y descendían del auto, en eso Jacob le decían algo para el rubio.

Little Jacob: Vale, hay un sitio ahí arriba. Vigila para que no me pase nada malo.

Naruto: Claro.

Después tomaba la Pistola ST1 Eagle 6.0 porque tenia la capacidad de tener mira y también le incluyo mira laser en su nueva arma y tomo posición en el lugar indicado por Jacob. En eso aparecen 1 auto escoltado por el dirigente de los Yardies pero en eso desciende otros 3 miembros de la bandas armados. Cosa que puso alerta tanto a Naruto y a Jacob.

Little Jacob: ¿Qué es esto? Crei que solo iba a venir uno de vosotros.

Yardie: Jacob…..Jacob…..Jacob… Tenemos que darte una lección a ti y a Badman y todo eso.

Naruto: ( Maldicion, esto es una emboscada, tengo que entrar en acción)

Little Jacob: Mierda, Naruto esto es una emboscada. Acaba con ellos capullos

Yardie2: Maldita sea hay alguien en la azotea.

En eso el rubio con su pistola disparaba a matar a los Yardies en la cabeza y pecho matando a 2 Yardies y Jacob mataba a otro desde atrás que estaba oculto, mientras que el líder escapaba en su automóvil, ya cuando lo iban a interceptar aparece otro Yardie para retrasar a nuestros héroes, pero el rubio habia apuntado desde la azotea y le disparo en el cráneo del Jamaiquino matándolo al instante.

Little Jacob: Eres toda una Joya en eso Naruto, Eres muy bueno con eso.

Naruto: Tengo Poca experiencia en eso pero gracias a Phil me estuvo entrenando con la puntería y manejo de las pistolas.

Little Jacob: Creo que podríamos trabajar juntos y todo eso , en un futuro ¿Sabes?

Naruto: Siempre me interesa el trabajo, si merece la pena.

Little Jacob: bien pero tenemos que encargarnos de unos traidores.

Naruto: Bien, vamos en tu auto para perseguirlos y nos enviara en su base.

Little Jacob: Ve a la Avenida Savannah en Meadows Parks.

En eso tomaba al volante el rubio y Jacob el copiloto y perseguían al Yardie sobreviviente que habia escapado y abandonado a sus miembros asu muerte pero a el no le importaba tenia que reportarlo a su líder King Countrey.

Mientras tanto en el automóvil Naruto conducía lo mas rápido para darle pista al auto del Yardie que consistía en un Lobo un auto de color Café claro con tapicería de leopardo de 2 puertas. En eso Jacob estaba hablando desde su celular con Badman de la traición que le hicieron los Yardies de King Countrey en eso termino la llamada y Jacob hablo.

Little Jacob: Eres una Maquina Naruto. No sabría que hacer sin ti amigo. Badman dice que hay que liquidar alos que nos ha tenido la emboscada.

Naruto: Vale, en eso estoy.

Little Jacob: Conduce, mientras yo le doy unas caladas , tronco.

Naruto: ¿Tienes que fumar en estos momentos Jacob?

Little Jacob: Tranquilo Tronco, esta es de las buenas.

Naruto: ¡ahhhhh eres igual que Phil cuando Bebe esa bebida fatal!

Little Jacob: Tranquilo Rastra todavía sigo cuerdo en este momento. Este capullo se cree que se la puede jugar con Badman y a mi ….. es un idiota….. un idiota muerto.

Little Jacob: Me como al mamón con patatas…. ¡no es nadie!

Naruto: ¡No puedo ver nada con tanto humo de tu cigarro!, ¡Apágalo Jacob!

En eso veian al Yardie que escapaba en un departamento, habían llegado a Meadows Parks. Tanto Jacob cargaba su pistola que era una Glock 22 y naruto usaba la VP70 de 18 balas en su capacidad. Desdecían en su auto para preparar el contraataque

Little Jacob: Aquí estamos ¿Estas conmigo, Tronco?

Naruto: Si, hasta el final.

Little Jacob: Vamos a enterrar a algunos capullos.

En eso corrian por las escaleras Naruto por la izquierda y Jacob por la derecha.

Little Jacob: Vales lo que cuestas. Naruto Cúbreme.

Naruto: De acuerdo, Listo?

Little Jacob: Listo, Porque vamos a llenar de plomo a esos traidores.

En eso Jacob pateaba a la puerta principal en eso aparece el líder bajando de las escaleras con una subfusil uzi disparando a lo loco, eso tuvo que obligar a Naruto y a Jacob resguardarse en la pared. Ya que se le había acabado su munición intento recargarlo pero Jacob aprovecho y le dio un disparo en la cabeza matándolo al instante, pero cuando iban a entrar un disparo de una escopeta los obligos retroceder.

Little Jacob: Maldición, no veo al Yardie para meterle un tiro. Mira por la ventana ¿Lo ves por ahí?

Naruto: En eso ando amigo, déjame ver si le doy un tiro.

En eso el rubio utiliza la pared para cubrirse y ve la ventana por unos segundos y ve al Yardie que no se habia dado cuenta que lo tenia en la mira, y en eso Naruto le dispara y le da en el pecho Matandolo. Ya libres de la resistencia entraron y vieron que todavía hay Yardies y traficantes de drogas en eso se cubrieron con los sofás que habían inciando en un tiroteo sin fin.

Little Jacob:¡Montón de escorias , no sois nada para Jacob!

En eso aparecieron 2 yardies armados con pistolas que les dio algo de resistencia pero tanto Naruto y Jacob aprovecharon que se les habia atascado sus pistolas les dieron el disparo para matarlos y revisar si estaban muertos, ya libres de Yardies revisaron la casa si habia algien mas.

Naruto: Despejado Jacob,

Little Jacob: Tambien despejado, Genial…..¿eh? nos hemos cargado a todos. Ya encontramos todo el dinero que nos habia robado y las armas que también nos ha estado robando. Eh larguémonos de aquí. Pronto vendrán mas.

Naruto: De acuerdo, te cubro las espaldas amigo.

Little Jacob: Vámonos al Homebrew Café

Ya con el botín obtenido, las armas y de los Yardies y Traficantes de drogas muertos. Se largaron del departamento y se dirigieron al auto de Jacob. Ya en el transcurso del viaje Jacob le estaba diciendo algo al rubio.

Little Jacob: Real Badman va estar muy contento con lo que hemos hecho. Muchas gracias colega.

Naruto: De nada amigo, ha sido un placer.

Little Jacob: Yo cuido de Badman igual que tú de Phil.

Naruto: A si es el me ayudo y me enseño lo que soy ahora.

Little Jacob: La amistad es el lazo más estrecho que hay. Ya sabes la lealtad a veces no es cosa fácil.

Naruto: si, se cómo se siente eso a veces la lealtad es muy complicada en demostrarlo.

Little Jacob: No siempre es Lógico, pero a veces sucede ¿vale?

Naruto: A veces las ordenes son duras… Tienes que estar seguro de que estas de acuerdo antes de obedecer….. Yo cometi esos errores hace mucho tiempo.

Little Jacob: Vale, de acuerdo tienes razón, tronco.

Ya habían llegado a HomeBrew Café y en eso se iba Jacob pero antes de entrar le dijo algo al rubio.

Little Jacob: Bien gracias por todo amigo, ten te doy tu paga por todo lo que hicistes y también te doy mi numero telefónico, para los siguientes trabajos y uno que otro dia pasarla como amigos. Nos vemos pronto Rastra.

Naruto: Igualmente Amigo.

Ya el rubio de noche como las 11 de la noche tomo un taxi de la empresa de los Bellecs. Le dijieron a donde se dirigían y se dirigio a Algonquin y le pago al taxista por sus servicios ya cuando iba a abrir la puerta estaba su amigo Phil esperándolo.

Phil: ¿Cómo te fue en tu primera misión Naruto?

Naruto: Una pelea de otro dia, me fue bien, hubo una pelea entre los Jamaican Posse y los Yardies. Nos enteramos que hubo traición en las negociaciones y yo interveni y nos dirigimos a un departamento donde se escondían y acabamos con ellos. Recibí mi pago y el teléfono de Jacob.

Phil: Vaya amigo te fue muy bien en tu pago te dieron mas de $2500 dólares de tu misión. Bien hay que cenar no has comido amigo y no puedes ir a la preparatoria sin el estómago Vacío. Vamos ala cocina compre pizza para nosotros.

Naruto: Muy bien amigo, Me Muero de hambre amigo.

Y ya estuvieron comiendo su cena tranquilamente y también viendo la televisión de las noticias que hubo en la noche y se volvieron a dormir para el siguiente día, pero para el rubio sería el mejor dia porque saldrá con Yuka.

Al Dia siguente.

Nuestro héroe se estaba levantando para desayunar y irse a la preparatoria en eso le contaba que en la noche saldría con una amiga. Eso sorprendió mucho a su amigo pero le dio mucho gusto que tendría su momento de diversión y libertad.

Naruto: Bueno Phil creo que en la tarde estaré en el centro comercial para una muda nueva de ropa y ya de noche la noche esperada.

Phil: Tranquilo amigo, todo saldrá bien, y además viernes estará todo tranquilo, así podre beber en paz Jajajajajaja, Diviértete Naruto.

Naruto: Igualmente Phil y no hagas Locuras por favor.

Phil:¡Yo!, como crees amigo.

Ya habia dejado la casa de Phil para tomar el metro de Liberty City y solo le tomo 10 minutos de viaje y ya había caminado 2 cuadras para dirigirse a la preparatoria.

Ya dentro de ella sigo todo tranquilo, ya cuando llegaron la salida el rubio estaba esperando asu amiga y vio que estaba caminando sola y en eso aprovecho para hablarle.

Naruto: Hola Yuka, ¿Estas Lista para esta noche?

Yuka: Claro Naruto, estuve esperando este día para que nos divertimos mucho, mi tia me dio la noche libre, te espero a las 7 de la noche en mi casa, te dejo mi dirección porque iremos en mi limosina para llegar más rápido. Bien cuídate naruto y te veo en la noche.

Naruto: Igualmente Yuka, llegare a tiempo y espero verte pronto.

Ya cuando se dirigio al centro comercial de Algonquin visito una tienda en particular llamada Binco. Que era ropa accesible y de moda y se compró un conjunto de ropa. En la cual estaba

Una playera negra con naranja, unos jeans de mezclilla azules, unos tenis de color negro y una chaqueta de negro con naranja pero más deportiva unos guantes de combate de color negro con gris.

Ya con su nuevo conjunto se cambió y se probó su nuevo estilo. Y fue a la casa de Phil para dejar su ropa vieja para cambiarse y bañarse. Y lo más raro es que no estaba su amigo ¿ a dónde habría ido esta vez su loco amigo?, pero le dijo que no se preocupaba por el que lo vería el sábado en la tarde.

Ya estaba todo listo y tomo un taxi ala dirección en donde vive su amiga había llegado media hora antes y le pago al taxista y estuvo esperándolo en su casa hasta que apareció su amiga.

Yuka estaba vestida con una blusa Rosa estilo oriental que se acomodaba en su cuerpo unos pantalones ajustados de mezclilla y uno tacones de color negro porque era un poco pequeña, así podría estar a su tamaño del rubio. Estaba maquillada con un rubor de color rosado en sus parpados, se puso brillo labial en sus labios, un poco de maquillaje en sus mejillas y se pinto las uñas de color rosa.

Naruto: Te vez muy hermosa hoy Yuka.

Yuka: Igualmente, tienes muy buen estilo Naruto. Bien vamos al antro.

Y con eso nuestros enamorados estaban en la Limosina de Yuka, obviamente estaba protegida por miembros de los yakuzas y estuvo mirando la ciudad de noche, y ambos estaban maravillados y mirándose en si y en eso sentían algo diferente en sus corazones, algo que no sentían mucho tiempo.

Ya cuando estaba la inauguración del Antro llamado Maisonette 9 dirigida por 2 personas, la primera era llamado Anthony "Gay Tony" Prince y su Socio Luis Fernando López. Que eran los mas populares dueños de Clubes Nocturnos en todo Liberty City.

Ya dentro del Club tanto Gay Tony Luis López le dieron la Bienvenida a todos los adolescentes y jóvenes para que se divirtieran en el Club.

Tanto Naruto y Yuka estaba en la Zona V.I.P estaban bebiendo bebidas alcohólicas ligueras para que no se emborracharan, estuvieron platicando sus gustos, su familias y que es lo que le gusta hacer y ambos le gustaban estar juntos, como si fuera algo necesario.

Cuando la noche era joven decidieron bailar algo movido para divertirse en eso ponían música estilo Pop y Electrónica en eso decidieron bailar muy cerca entre ellos. Hasta que en un momento instintivo decidieron besarse y sentir el amor que se tenían que ellos ocultaban.

Naruto: Hace mucho tiempo que siento algo por ti y no sé cómo expresártelo.

Yuka: Igualmente yo sentía algo mucho no sentía y quise hacerlo para demostrar mis sentimiento porque yo

Naruto y Yuka: Te amo.

Y otra vez se volvieron a besarse pero con más intensidad como de antes y estar bailando para pasar toda la noche juntos.

Bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy

Eso estuvo muy largo el capítulo de hoy espero que le gustan tanto a mí y a los demás y se que son muy pocos que le gustan el gta pero sé que al final será un éxito .

Bien creo que me tardare otro tiempo para escribir las demás historias amigo con lo de los Power Rangers , de Saint Seiya, y de Digimons

Bueno sin mas me despido y cuídense todos

Hasta la próxima Amigos.


	4. Capitulo 3: Nuevos Aliados y Enemigos

Hola de nuevo amigos bueno todavía estuve jugando los juegos de gta para darme ideas y leyendo otros fics para darme algunas ideas y bueno ahora que tengo tiempo libre lo quiero aprovechar para escribir este capitulo y espero que le gusten para ustedes y tanto para mí,

Quiero agradecerles a

caballerooscuro117: bueno amigo me alegro que te gustara el crossover eso son de los mas raros y me da gusto que te gustara para todos de aquí, y bueno con la idea del harem, no creo que se suceda porque tiene una pareja definida que es Yuka Kazen Que tiene como tia a Asuka Kazen, Lider de los Yakuzas de Liberty City, pero si se me ocurren están las opciones como Michelle/Karen, Mallorie Bardas, Kiki Jenkins, Alex Chilton, Mellanie Mallard, Gracie Anceloti, Katie Zhan, o Candy Suxxx, están en estas opciones como amigas o pareja para el rubio y bueno espero que disfrutes el capitulo de hoy.

Bueno sin mas preámbulos el capitulo de hoy.

Capitulo 3: Salidas de Amigos y Nuevos Aliados.

Nos encontramos en el Centro Nocturno recién abierto en Liberty City el Maisonette 9 con la nueva pareja besándose en la pista del baile disfrutando en el momento, ya cuando necesitaron aire tuvieron que dejar sus labios para respirar y fueron a la Zona V.I.P y asi estuvieron escuchando la música de pop y electrónica que le ponían en el centro nocturno, también estaban bebiendo ahora un poco de refresco llamado Sprunk y conversando de sus familias y de su escuela, hasta que fue toco a medianoche y nuestra pareja tuvieron que despedirse en eso el rubio acompañaba a Yuka a la salida del centro nocturno en eso aparecían sus 2 guardaespaldas Yakuzas por parte de su Tia en eso se despedían con otro beso y Yuka tomo Su Limosina junto con sus Guardaespaldas y el rubio se iba caminando a ver la noche en Liberty City o si tiene tiempo podría estar con uno de sus compañeros de los Angels Avengeres.

Mientras tanto con Yuka

Se encontraba nuestra chica muy feliz debido con su momento con el rubio ahora pudo expersarse lo que sentía en el hace mucho tiempo que lo tenia guardado en el corazón y también estuvo platicando animadamente con sus guardaespaldas, cosa que animo a ellos porque no veian a Yuka muy feliz durante mucho tiempo, después de que fallecieran sus padres hace años atrás en Liberty City, hasta que llego el y las cosas mejoraron para el bien de ella y ellos se sientan muy bien que su cliente se sienta muy bien pero también tuvieron escalofríos en sus columnas porque surgirían un problema… Asuka Kasen. Ella era la líder y la Waka-Gashira en todo estados unidos y era muy temida por su sadismo y torturas a sus enemigos capturados que ellos imploran que los maten que estar con ella, dicen que ella los torturaba azotándolos con una vara de acero hirviendo, golpeando en las partes lastimadas con palos de bambu para que se incrusten mas en la heridas o limpiándolas con sal o con alchol para que su sufran mas en su tormento hasta que les da muerte si decapitándolos o descuartizándolos por completo. En eso los guardaespaldas imploraban en todos los dioses que existen que protegieran al rubio porque si Asuka se enterara que si su sobrina tenia novio, bueno se podría decir que paso a una buena vida si la conocen o si tiene suerte, seria el hombre mas afortunado del mundo por sobrevivir a la Waka-Gashira.

Mientras tanto con Naruto

Se encontraba el rubio muy feliz por su nuevo amor, ya que al principio también sentía lo mismo cuando estaba con Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Anko, Shizune, Temari y con la Mizukage Mei pero ahora en este mundo ahora esta a lado de Yuka y ahora pensaba en como impresionar a asu amiga pero ahora esta disfrutando la noche de Liberty City como si estuviera en Konoha de Noche pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ruido estruendoso, como si alguien se cayo en el mar , en eso el rubio miro a 2 tipos de apariencias asiática y por la experiencia de Phil y de algunos Vengadores esos tipos eran miembros de las Triadas en Liberty City , en eso el rubio vio algo de sospecha en esos tipos y se escondió entre los botes de la basura y escucho la conversación de ellos.

Triada1: Muy bien, eliminamos al hijo de Lee, ahora nuestro señor estará complacido por su nuevo puesto en la familia

Triada2: Si y también nosotros nos ganaremos algún bonus extra por matar a ese chico y nos apoderamos de la espada para nuestros señores.

Triada1: Jajajaj ese mocoso no sobrevivirá en el mar en el auto y mas con el balazo que le dimos en la cabeza.

Triada2: Y ahora nos encargamos del anciano y con eso nos apoderaremos de los demás bandas en liberty city jajaj ….

En eso cayo inconsciente el triada que estuvo riéndose, cosa que desconcertó del otro triada y sacó su arma y por la noche que estaba no podría ver quien lo habían atacado hasta que vio un borrón amarillo con negro moviéndose golpeándolo en la boca del estómago dejándolo sin aire y dejándolo inconsciente.

En eso el rubio vio a los triadas inconscientes y saco unas cuerdas y ato a los sujetos en un poste de luz bien amarrados y había exculpado en su ropa información, armas, dinero y también algo de la espalda y vio algo que le llevo la atención al rubio

Era una espada Jian, su hoja afilada tenía varios inscriptos en Kanjis que dicen de la Familia Real Lee, en la base se apreciaba la imagen de un dragon dorado, en el mango era de color rojo sangre con el pomo dorado junto con el adorno de tela en la parte de atrás. Junto con el mango de la espada que era de color rojo vino.

En eso el rubio se le habia olvidado que el auto todavía seguía vivo la victima y dejo la espada en el suelo y corrió para sumergirse en el agua para rescatarlo. En eso miraba debajo del mar un Admiral de color negro en eso miraba a una persona consiente que trataba de golpear la parte detrás del vidrio del automóvil en eso el rubio aun tenia la pistola que habia quitado de los triadas y le apunto ala ventana para destruir y ayudar al chico en eso con mucha suerte sirvió la pistola debajo del mar y disparo para destruir la ventana y asi apoyándolo porque veía que en la parte de su cabeza sangraba mucho y no le quedaba mucho y ya fuera del automóvil ascendieron del mar para respirar en el aire que le faltaba mucho.

Y ya fuera en el mar el sujeto miro al rubio y aun aturdido debido a lo sucedido y en eso hablo el rubio

Naruto: Te encuentras bien amigo?

¿?: Gracias amigo por salvarme la vida y asi me reciben la bienvenida en Estados Unidos.

Naruto: Asi es cada todo el día amigo, déjame ayudarte

En eso se levantaban del suelo para incorporarse.

Naruto: Encontré a los tipos que te asaltaron y intentando asesinarte.

¿?: Que paso con ellos?, ¡los quiero matar por robarme la espada de mi Familia¡.

Naruto: Los deje inconscientescom a ellos para saber de información y recupere tu espada.

En eso le daba la espada al desconocido.

¿?: Muchas gracias amigo, eso es lo único que me queda de mi Padre antes de que lo asesinaran.

Naruto: Si , se como se siente estar solo sin familia, también no conoci a mis padres cuando nacio, murieron en el mismo dia que me dieron luz.

¿?: Lo siento mucho amigo y asi es nuestra vida en pura de tragedia, que dia….. asi amigo como te llamas?

Naruto: Soy Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki Y el tuyo?

¿?: Me llamo Huang Lee.

Naruto: y dime Lee? Como sucedió todo eso, desde que intentaron robarte la espada y intentando asesinarte.

Huang: La verdad ni lo recuerdo, solo recuerdo el disparo en mi cabeza, y los murmullos.

Naruto: y que mas sucedió?

Huang: Bueno, todo empezó en…

Inicio del FlashBlack.

Estaba Huang Lee en el avión privado para llegar a Liberty City para el entierro de su padre y Entregar la espada a su Tío.

Huang: Mi padre está muerto. Lo asesinaron en Kowloon. Siempre me había dicho que esta vida. La vida de un mafioso podría ser corta… Incluso para un jefe. Casi toda la cree que murió mientras meditaba en el templo. La verdad es que adoraba otros dioses, sus dioses favoritos….. La Cocaína y las Putas Baratas. De todos modos, he jurado sobra la tumba que me vengare del responsable de su muerte. Lo hice principalmente para garantizar mi herencia, pero también porque el anciano era un buen tipo para ser un asesino drogadicto y mujeriego

Huang:``Yu Jian´´. El jefe de la familia siempre ha guardado esa antigua espada. Una tradición que mi padre invento, tras ganar la espada en una partida de cartas. Ahora tengo que entregarle esa estúpida espada al nuevo patriarca de la familia… el tio Wuu ``Kenny´´ Lee en esa abarrotada ciudad americana ``Liberty City´´. La última vez que visite Liberty City cogi ladillas de una turista suiza.

Huang: De todos modos incluso un crio como mimado como yo debería ser capaz de entregar una espada….. a su tío malhumorado , sediento de poder y….. Aficionado a la pornografía exótica y a imitar a los personajes de las películas de Kung Fu.

Huang: Sin embargo hay veces que incluso los trabajos más sencillos salen mal

Ya en el aeropuerto de Liberty City estaba un auto Admiral de color azul cielo en eso descendía 2 Triadas de su familia para escoltarlo a la casa de su tío.

Guardaespalda1:¿Sr Lee? ¿Huang Lee?

Huang Lee: SI, Ese soy yo.

Guardaespalda2: Su tio nos ha enviado para reunirnos con usted.

Huang: muy bien vámonos.

En eso aparecían 2 Stingers de color negro y descienden 4 sujetos armados con pistolas y subfusiles automáticos.

Guardaespaldas1:!Joder¡ ¡Nos atacan¡, ¡Es una puta emboscada.

Guardaespalda2: Comiencen a disparar hacia los triadas.

En eso comenzaron un tiroteo que mataron alas guardaespaldas y aun shockeado Huango que no vio a venir una bala que se le acercaba y lacero en su ceja y una herida en su frente.

Huang: Uuuuuuuaaaaagggghhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Y caía inocentemente hacia el suelo con mucho dolor y confusión y después recuerdo murmullos de que si mori, de que no respiraba o que no me movía y escuchaba el agua metiéndose en el automóvil y así vi que llegaba alguien salvándome y apareces tu.

Fin del Flashblack.

Huang: Y es todo lo que recuerdo, y aun asi otra vez muchas gracias por salvarme y recuperar la espada.

Naruto: Fue un placer ayudarte vi que algien peligraba y decidir ayudar.

Huang: Ahora tengo que saber¿ Quién me mando a Matarme a mi y a mi padre?

Naruto: Lo único que escuche la plática de los triadas es que alguien cercano tuyo te quiere ver muerto y el poder de toda tu familia.

Huang: Sospecho que mi tío me quiere verme muerto para quedarme toda la fortuna de mi familia.

Naruto: Y que harás amigo?

Huang: Tendré que investigar de mi tio y de los demás líderes si estaban en el caso de mi intento del homicidio.

Naruto: Bueno, y le darás la espada a tu tio?

Huang: bueno como interceptaste a los enemigos creo que mejor es que te la quedaras.

Naruto: Estas seguro eso?, Dijo es una reliquia Familiar tuya?

Huang: Se que es un recuerdo de mi padre pero tu te lo has ganado con honor y valor, por eso tu eres mas digno en usarla amigo.

Naruto: Muchas gracias Huang, la cuidare como su fuera una parte de mi.

Huang: De nada amigo, ahora me tengo que ir a mi departamento.

Naruto: y como te iras?, no tienes automóvil?

Huang: bueno amigo mío te quiero enseñar algo y también darte algo, acompáñame al auto mas cercano que hay.

En eso caminaban al auto que resultó ser un Uranus de color plateado abandonado en un estacionamiento y se acercaba Huang y Naruto.

Huang: Bueno Naruto tengo una actualización en el celular que también es un PDA para descifrar el código para quitar la alarma del automóvil y abrir la puerta y todo listo.

Naruto: Vaya, eso es sorprenderte amigo, necesito esa actualización para mi celular y asi evitar romper ventanas del automóvil

Huang: Correcto amigo y así te evitas con la policía

En eso utilizaban el PDA y quitaban las alarmas y se abrían las puertas sin problemas.

Huang: Bueno, Naruto muchas gracias por apoyarme y rescatarme, algún dia debemos salir y tambien te puedo dar trabajo en mi familia, claro si tu quieres?

Naruto: Por mi no hay problema amigo, siempre estoy disponible para trabajar y ganarme algo de dinero.

Huang: Bueno te doy mi número y llámame amigo y cuídate amigo.

Naruto: Igualmente amigo cuídate.

En eso se iba nuestro amigo hacia su departamento para saber quién lo mando a asesinar a él y a su padre y tendrá que atar cabos sueltos para saber la verdad.

Mientras tanto con el rubio estaba actualizando su celular con la PDA para quitar el seguro y las alarmas del automóvil. Y vio un automóvil que era un Huntley Sport de color negro con blanco. Y utilizaba la actualización para quitar la alarma y con toda la tranquilidad uso el automóvil y con la experiencia enseñada de Phil y Jacob sabia más o menos en conducir un automóvil y cuando iba a tocar el volante alguien lo llamo desde su celular.

Naruto: Diga?

Little Jacob: Que hay rastra? ¿ qué haces?

Naruto: Nada, Sali con una amiga, ahora no tengo nada que hacer, porque la pregunta?

Little Jacob: lo que pasa pues igual no tengo nada que hacer, quieres ir a comer con unos amigos?

Naruto: Claro, no he cenado, en donde los encuentro?

Little Jacob: En mi casa, ahí estaremos 2 amigos y yo.

Naruto: Enseguida amigo ya voy.

Y colgaban desde su celular, ahora el rubio tomo las llaves, que por casualidad estaban dentro del automóvil prendió y se dirigió hacia el lugar de destino origen, y la ventaja de la noche porque no hay mucho tráfico de automóviles. Y ya había conducido unos minutos hacia el destino estaba nuestro amigo Jacob junto con otras 2 personas que estaban esperándolo.

El primero era un adulto de 28 años caucásico, delgado de ojos cafés oscuros, de cabello de color castaño oscuro corto, llevaba vestido una chaqueta gruesa de color café con una playera de color amarillo oscuro y blanco, unos guantes sin dedos de color café tipo militar, unos jeans de mezclilla y unos tenis de color gris con blanco

El segundo era un adulto de 30 años, caucásico un poco gordo, de ojos cafés oscuros, de cabello castaño oscuro medio corto, tenía una barba un poco corta al igual que su bigote pequeño, traía puesto una chamarra de color café con beige, unos pantalones cafés claros y unos tenis de color café con blanco.

Naruto: Que hay Jacob? Quienes son tus amigos?

Little Jacob: Que hay rastra, ellos son mis amigos, el de la Derecha es Niko Bellic, y el de la Izquierda es su primo, Roman Bellic.

Naruto: Mucho gusto en conocerlos.

Niko: Que hay Naruto.

Roman: Que hay amigo , como te ha tratado Liberty City?

Naruto: por el momento, me ha ido bien, uno que otro que problemas con las bandas.

Niko: Igual a nosotros amigo, a ti con quien tienes problemas?

Naruto: Yo con las Triadas y con la familia de los Sindaccos, y tu Niko?

Niko: Con unos tipos rusos llamados Vlady Boy y Mikhail Faustin nos ha estado amenazando a mi primo y a su novia.

Roman: y tambien amenazando a mi negocio de Taxis, ya no sé qué hacer.

Naruto: Si necesitan ayuda, pues estoy a su servicio amigo.

Niko: Estas seguro de lo que estas haciendo? Te ganaras muchos enemigos?

Naruto: Ya tengo muchos enemigos y no les tengo miedo, prefiero luchar hasta morir que estar sometido sin pelea.

Niko: Me agrada tu determinación y tu forma de luchar, me recuerdas a varios de mis amigos.

Roman: Si asi es amigo, pero ya no hay que perder el tiempo, hay que divertirnos.

Naruto:¿Adónde quieren ir a comer?

Roman: A un Dinner 69, te hacen una buena cena buena y deliciosa.

Nikko: Nahhh, mejor a Burger Shot, aquí hacen muy buenas hamburguesas

Little Jacob: Mejor a un Cluckin' Bell, no hemos comido pollo frito y queremos saber el estreno de su comida.

Todos: Me suena razonable, vamos por ellos.

Mientras tanto el rubio lloraba en su interior por algo que extrañaba

Naruto: (Todavia extraño a mi preciado ramen)

En eso tomaba el Huntley Sport que habia tomado el rubio, y se dirigieron al Cluckin' Bell más cercano y cuando lo encontraron se estacionaron y fueron al restaurante, ya de una vez pidieron sus pedidos y se sentaron en una mesa cercana a la puerta y estuvieron hablando animadamente, desde sus vidas, trabajos, y acontecimientos, en eso Roman le decía algo a Naruto si le interesaba un trabajo de Taxista para ganarse unos dólares, en eso el rubio acepto que lo tomaría pero si le daba tiempo, y mientras que Roman le decía que el tiempo que podría lo aprovechara, y ya hablando de la situación de Niko le pidió al rubio que si necesitaba que alguien lo cuidara de sus espaldas, le llamaba para cuidarlo, tanto Naruto y Little Jacob decían que siempre se cuidaran como amigos y que hay que protegernos como tal. Ya una vez que llegaron sus pedidos, estuvieron cenando tranquilamente y pagaron a los cajeros y se dirigieron a sus casas, en el apartamento de Niko y Roman estaba en el Sur de Broker ( Portland) y a Jacob en Dukes. Y el rubio se dirigió a su casa para dormir porque no ha dormido mucho desde su salida con su Novia Yuka, el rescate de su amigo Huang Lee y la salida de sus amigos Little Jacob, Niko y Roman Bellic. Vaya noche que tuvo el rubio, cosa que extrañaba cuando salían con sus amigos como Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji y Lee cuando terminaban una misión salían para relajarse en la tienda de Barbacoa o en Ichiraku Ramen.

Ya llegando asu casa estaciono alado de la casa de Phil y con sus llaves abrió su puerta y se dirigio a su puerta para dormirse un buen rato porque ahora si estaba agotado dejo la espada Jian colgada en su muro, y dejo su celular alado de su cama y se acostó para otro dia mas en Liberty City.

Al Dia Siguiente.

Se encontraba el rubio todavía Somnoliento por tal noche que tuvo y se dio una ducha para quitarse lo cansado y del sueño que tenia tomo su ducha y ya fresco, desayuno algo ligero para estar preparado para otro dia ,y en eso que tenia tiempo libre el sábado se dirigio al campo de entrenamiento de tiro y tomo sus pistolas para practicar sus disparos en cada objetivo que le dejo Phil, en eso el rubio pensaba que también practicaría un poco de combate urbano utilizando los muros para cubrirse , utilizando el combate urbano utilizando cuchillos de combate, pistolas ,escopetas y subfusiles en espacios cerrados y para espacios abiertos utilizaría el rifle de asalto y armamento pesado y explosivos.

Ya en el mediodía el rubio dejo su entrenamiento para descansar en eso algien lo llamaba desde su celular y lo tomo.

Naruto: Digan? En que lo puedo ayudar?

Phil: Que paso amigo, soy yo tu amigo Phil, como te fue en tu noche?

Naruto: Muy buena amigo, jamás me la había pasado muy bien, y también Salí con Jacob y con los dueños de la empresa de taxis, se llaman Niko Bellic y Roman Bellic.

Phil: Me alegro por ti amigo y ahora que haces?

Naruto: ahora estaba entrenado en el campo de tiro y descanse un momento, porque la pregunta Phil?

Phil: Lo que pasa pues estoy en Vice City arreglar unos negocios con unos amigos, así que no estare hasta la próxima semana, pero no te preocupes unos de mis amigos te entrenaran en mi ausencia.

Naruto: ok lo entiendo amigo, aquí recibiré a tu amigo y también atenderé de tu tienda.

Phil: me alegra escucharlo, así necesito un favor amigo?

Naruto:¿Qué necesitas amigo?

Phil: Un amigo de la mafia de los Leone vendrá a la tienda para buscar armas y también algo de apoyo porque últimamente un miembro de la mafia esta traicionando a su jefe vendiendo armas, drogas, prostitutas y información hacia los Sindaccos y Forellis. Asi que necesito que lo apoyes amigo.

Naruto: No te preocupes amigo yo lo ayudare con gusto.

Phil: Muchas gracias amigo, de mi regreso beberemos de mi preciado Boomshine.

Naruto: Ehhh me parece bien amigo, cuídate Phil.

Phil: Igualmente amigo, regreso hasta la próxima semana.

Y colgaba desde su celular y el rubio regresaba a sus actividades desde reparando armas, lubricando armas, recargando municiones y revisando el armario cada uno hasta que alguien abrió la puerta mostrándose una persona

El sujeto era de tez caucásico de 32 años de cabello con un peinado largo con un copete, tenía ojos cafes y una barba rasurada ; trae vestido una camisa de manga larga de color café, traía unos pantalones de color café claro, unos zapatos de color negro.

¿?: Eres el chico de Phil Cassidy?

Naruto: A si es amigo, que armas requieres para el combate?

¿?:Necesito una M4, una Smith and Wesson 44, una Mini-Uzi, un Chaleco Antibalas y una escopeta Remigton sin culata.

Naruto: Enseguida eh…..?

¿?: Antonio Cipriano, mejor llamame ``Toni´´, y tu como te llamas?

Naruto: Me puedes llamar Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.

Toni: muy bien chico ¿Cuánto costara el armamento en total junto con las municiones?

Naruto: En total junto con las municiones serian $15,000 dólares en total?

Toni: Ok, me parece gusto naruto, ¿dime te quieres ganar el doble de la ganancia?

Naruto: Que necesito hacer Toni?

Toni: Necesito que alguien me cuide mis espaldas, no confió en Vizcencio Villi para nada, últimamente quiere traicionar a mi jefe y a mi mandándome trampas e intentos de homicidio y me pidió que fuera a un buque estacionado en el puerto de Portland. Me apoyas naruto?

Naruto: Claro, déjame recoger mis armas y te acompaño al automóvil.

Toni: Te esperare Naruto, y gracias por el armamento.

En eso el rubio recogía su armamento que consistía en una Colt 1911 pero lo modifico en vez de un cargador de 7 balas a 10 balas y evitar el culatazo debido a su capacidad del calibre .45 a 9 mm, tomo una escopeta recortada de doble cañón, una Skorpion Smg Soviético y un rifle de asalto M16A2, y la espada que le dio Huang Lee la pondría a prueba su filo en la carne de los enemigos estocándolos.

Ya todos armados, el rubio se dirigió y cerro el local poniendo el anuncio que esta cerrado por hoy y estaba Toni En el volante de un Sentinetel de color gris oscuro de cuatro puertas. En eso Toni le dijo que se subiera y asi partieron al puerto de Portland, y ahí estuvieron platicando la estrategia que estaban planeando y como se las arreglaría con Vinnie, ya una vez que habían llegado al puerto tomaron sus armas y habían llegado al barco para prepararse el asalto y ya bajando en cada nivel del barco se cerraron las puertas melaticas y aparecieron un grupo de miembros de los Leones armados con…. MotoSierras.

Leone:! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MUERANSE TRAIDOES ¡

En eso corrian como locos hacia ellos y tanto Toni saco su M4 para eliminar a cada uno que se les avecinada como unos locos Y El rubio sacando la espada esquivaba cada corte de las motosierra y mataba a cada Leone en el corazón con cada estocada que les daba y hasta que quedaron solo ellos con una pila de muertos de los Leones, hasta que se abrió las puertas en eso aparecia un sujeto.

El sujeto estaba vestido un traje de color rojo vino, una corbata roja oscura y mocasines negros y estaba armado con una Uzi.

¿?: Al fin se murió ese desagriado italiano y ahora voy por el viejo jajaja.

En eso aparecían Toni y Naruto armado con sus armas apuntándolos.

Toni: Creeistes que te salias con la tuya maldito Vinnie, sabia que tu me odiabas y querias mi lugar, no lo permitiré que mates a mi señor.

Vinnie: ¡Maldita seas que no te puedes morir mal nacido Toni al igual que tu amigo, ustedes dormirán con los peces!

Toni: El que dormirán con los peces eres tu Mi queridísimo Vinnie.

En eso comenzó un tiroteo que tuvieron que cubrirse Naruto y Toni en unas cajas, y Vinnie con furia ciega disparaba hacia ellos, en eso el rubio aprovecho de que su arma se le acabaría su cartucho y utilizaría la espada para darle el golpe final. En eso se escucho un sonido de que sonaban que decía que su arma se le acabo las balas, en eso Toni utilizo su revovlver disparando su arma tumbando al traidor y el rubio con la espada Jian esprintando llego hacia el aturdido mafioso y le dio una estocada en el corazón con facilidad.

Vinnie: ¡UUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

En eso caia sin vida Vinnie y en eso Toni se le acercaba al cuerpo de su ``compañero´´ y revisaba sus cosas, en eso veía algo sorprenderte en que tenia guardado.

Tenia una libreta que tenia los nombres de otros lideres que se estaba juntando para matar a Salvatore Leone , a su familia y las demás familias Italianas en Liberty City. Despues de leer la libreta Toni la guardo entre su ropa y recogio el dinero que estaba en el cuerpo de Vinnie y de los demás mafiosos y le daba todo al rubio.

Toni: Bien hecho Naruto, me has ayudado mucho y te agradesco mucho en saber la verdad de ese maldito traidor, ahora con eso podremos matar a los demás lideres y asi evitar una guerra civil entre las familias Italoamericanas .

Naruto: Fue un placer amigo siempre estoy para ayudar a mis amigos y ganarme algo de dinero pero ahora es para proteger a los demás.

Toni: Me da mucho gusto que todavía hay personas que tienen lealtad, honor y valor para sus aliados, me gustaría que fueras mi aliado y socio para mi amigo Phil.

Naruto: Eso me gustaría amigo, siempre te apoyare y gracias por el dinero y las comisiones.

Toni: bueno me tengo que retirar amigo, tengo que reportarme con Salvatore sobre eso.

Naruto: Si, nos vemos pronto Toni.

En eso se iba en su Sentinetel y dejando solo al rubio mirando al barco y su dinero que se habia ganado. En ese momento algien lo llamaba a su celular y el rubio contesto.

Naruto: Diga?

Niko: Soy yo Naruto, necesito que vengas al negocio de mi Primo Roman para preparar el ataque en contra de los rusos, ya se han salido de control amenazando a otros aliados y a Mallorie.

Naruto: Enseguida voy amigo no tardo.

En eso se cortaba la comunacion y el rubio se dirigio a la empresa de Taxis de los Bellics para preparar la siguiente misión para Naruto, que le esperara en contra de Vlad y Mikhail.

Bien con eso termina el capitulo de hoy

Bueno ahora si costo trabajo porque me toe el tiempo para escribir este capitulo desde jugando los juegos de GTA 3, Liberty City Stoires, 4 y ChinaTown Wars ( se los recomiendo mucho si lo juegan en el Emulador)

Ahora estoy checando sus reviews que quiere que haga harem para el rubio y la verdad nose si pondré Harem o no porque no se si vendría bien para este crossover y bueno esperare si le gusta la idea o no.

Bueno entre las opciones de las chicas están.

Mercedes Cortez

Katie Zhan

Lauren Shurb

Michelle/Karen

Kiki Jenkins

Alex Chilton

Gracie Ancelloti

Mellanie Mallard

Bueno acepto reviews, agradecimients, consejos, dudas o felicitaciones bueno tengo pensando hacer varias sagas en el GTA desde Liberty City, Vice City y San Andreas.

Bueno sin más me despido amigos

Hasta la próxima amigos.


End file.
